Power valve assemblies and systems of the prior art have exhibited a number of undesirable characteristics and presented various problems in their construction, assembly and use. Most of these stem from the complexity of their design, the lack of comprenhesive attention therein to safety in their use, the cluttered and less than convenient mode of interrelation of their parts, the inherent demand for their frequent inspection and maintenance procedures and particularly from the means and manner of the embodiment of their essential controls.
All of the foregoing problems and objectionable characteristics are solved and/or eliminated in the application and use of the improvements of the present invention.
This invention relates to fluid power systems in general and more particularly to a new and improved power valve assembly and power valve system which as contrasted to those of the prior art is more economical to fabricate, free of complexity as to the construction, assembly, relation and interaction of its component parts, affords maximum protection against electrical hazard in its installation, maintenance and use and presents a system wherein the means and/or mode of control of a given valve may be quickly and easily changed.
Embodiments of the invention feature a new and improved base which is very simply constructed and arranged to mount not only the interrelated valve but also, in a physically separated relation thereto, those elements which determine its mode of control and the source of the power necessary for its operation.
Preferred embodiments not only provide a new and improved base for directional control and other multi-function valves which is simply constructed and arranged to mount the interrelated valve and physically divorce therefrom those elements which determine its mode of control and operation but also, in combination therewith, a plurality of quick fit, interchangeable adapters serving as optional control members which may be selectively applied to the base in a manner to facilitate a quick interchange of their positions or interchange thereof per se to quickly and easily change or modify the mode of control and operation of the interrelated valve.
As will be seen, the use of the invention base facilitates a power valve assembly or system which not only has versatility as to its application and mode of control but also a capability of assured and continuing effective performance, the degree and extent of which is beyond that comprehended in the prior art. The benefits and advantages of the invention should be more clearly apparent from the following detailed disclosure of illustrative embodiments.
Neither the inventor nor any of those substantially involved in this disclosure are aware of any prior art which is specifically pertinent to the many points of novelty which are herein set forth and particularly claimed.